Final Promise
by Merucha
Summary: A painful duty is a duty nonetheless.


**I had to write this, I just had to. **

**-"-**

**Warnings: Character death. Sadness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and you thank your God for that.**

-"-

***~Final Promise~***

What's the worst thing you can imagine happening to you? Something so dreadful you cringe at the thought? It's different for every individual. In Luffy's case, it wasn't losing his hat or never being able to be the Pirate King. Those were miniscule to what he feared so much he didn't even spare it a thought. What he feared the most was seeing his nakama die.

He wasn't afraid of them dying, everyone died sometime and though Luffy would be devastated when that day came, he wouldn't mourn as long as they'd died an honorable death.

He was afraid he'd have to _see _them die. If they ever got captured, all of them, they'd be executed. If they'd lop his nakama's heads off before it was his turn… Luffy shuddered at the thought. He couldn't bear that.

That's why he needed someone he could absolutely trust, someone he could make sure would to as Luffy told him no matter what, even if it was selfish.

"Ne, Zoro?" Luffy asked the older man, who was in age more of a boy than a man, but in maturity (well, usually) more of a man than a boy.

Said man hmm'd in response, but otherwise didn't stir from his peaceful nap.

"If…" Luffy trailed off. It was stupid, talking about something like this. They wouldn't get caught, they were the Mugiwara crew! They were practically invincible. But if they did get captured, and it was too late by then…

Zoro sensed uneasiness and worry radiating from his captain like heat. He opened his eyes, casting a questioning glance at the boy. "What is it, Luffy?"

Luffy fidgeted. "This is going to sound weird, Zoro, but please listen. I need you to promise me something."

Zoro nodded and rose up, feeling this was a touchy subject and required his full attention. "Of course, Luffy. Go on." Luffy took a deep breath. Was he really going to ask something so selfish? Sighing, he emptied the contents of his mind to Zoro, who patiently listened without muttering even a word.

When Zoro agreed to do what Luffy asked of him, Luffy had never felt so relieved.

When Zoro promised something, he stuck with it.

**~*?*~**

_15 years later_

It was time,

The Mugiwaras had been captured, after years of ruling the seas. They were the most famous pirate crew to ever live, even more so than Gol D. Roger's crew. After all, what other crew had the Pirate King as a captain, the world's best swordsman, a navigator who had the map of the world, the bravest man ever to sail the seas, the discoverer of All Blue and world's best chef, and the world's best doctor? Their crew was basically-The Best.

And now was the day, when they were all grown up, that they were to be executed. Finally, they'd been caught. The crowd gathering in Logue Town watched with a mixture of disgust and fascination as the guard marched towards the cages that held the infamous crew.

"Who of you scums will be going first, eh?"

They gulped. Everyone was scared, there was no denying it. However, they all carried themselves with dignity and confidence, never wavering.

Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy shared a knowing look between each other. Zoro nodded, and Luffy smiled. Zoro smiled in return, though it was a broken, sad smile.

"Our captain will." Zoro finally said to the waiting guard. Nami, Usopp and Chopper all gasped. Sanji remained impassive, though he suspected they were plotting something.

How could Zoro do this? Was he so desperate to live for a few minutes longer that he'd sell his captain's life?

However, looking at the two of them, all doubt was erased. Zoro knew what he was doing.

Monkey D. Luffy was led to the execution platform. There, he was firmly tied down, although there was no need. He'd been captured, fair and square, and wouldn't try and escape now. When the axe was raised, he smiled his fullest, brightest smile that hadn't lost even a fracture of it's glow in all these years, and called to the world, "One Piece is still out there! Go find it, ne?"

The axe came down.

Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Chopper looked away. Zoro, didn't. He felt it would be a disrespectful gesture towards his captain. As he shared the last eye contact with his captain, seeing his smile for the last time, that worn-out straw hat still perked on his head, Zoro remembered an old promise.

Funny how he always got caught up in promises.

"_Zoro, if we ever get captured, or if just something happens so we're all going to die, I need you to promise me something. I can't watch you die. It'd be worse than death, having to see any of you die in front of me. So, please, if you have the choice, let me be the first to die. I know it's selfish, but I need you to promise._

_Don't make me watch you disappear."_

And Zoro had stood by his promise. Just like before, what seemed like a millennium ago when he took all of Luffy's pain to be his own, he took the pain now. No matter how much it hurt him, no matter how hopelessly crushed and defeated and _alone _he felt when Luffy's crimson blood littered the platform.

He kept his promises, always.

For Luffy.

**-"-**

**~END~**

**-"-**

**Writing about Luffy dying, **_**Luffy dying, **_**was actually hard for me. I don't want him to die, ever ever ever ever!**

**I hinted the Thrilled Bark incident in there. I haven't watched the ark yet, but I see spoilers everywhere, so I know pretty much everything big that happens in One Piece.**

**A true friend is the one who pulls the plug on you when you're in a coma.**

**I wouldn't want to be a vegetable, I'd find it undignified and humiliating. I just have a problem depending on others, so that would not be an option of mine. That's why I expect my friends to have me put down, because a true friend would.**


End file.
